


An Exploration In Codependency

by Nsfwitchy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: I guess the last paragraph is like kinda gorey description wise??, Lee and Tabitha are like briefly mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: Idk this is a massively short thing I wrote up at like 3am, inspired by an AU where Barbara, Lee and Tabitha are dating and Jerome and Jeremiah end up living with them. It’s mostly just a brief exploration into their weird codependent relationship (ft a lot of cuddling).
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	An Exploration In Codependency

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my note section at 3am and just copy and pasted it here  
> I tried to indent it a little but idk how well that worked cause I’m on mobile :’)

They give them separate rooms when they move in, assuming the boys want some sense of privacy even from each other.  
This proves to be a false assumption when Jerome immediately makes himself at home in jeremiahs bed. His own room is full of trinkets and costumes and drawings on the wall, basically a storage closet as he spends every waking second in jeremiahs room. Lee moves his bed in there, hoping for the best as Tabitha watches.  
“He’s not gonna sleep in that”  
Lee knows this but she wants to hope. Maybe she wants some sense of normalcy she’ll never have (She gave that up when she moved to Gotham). Maybe she just wants to ease their codependency just a little.  
Tabitha’s right though. It doesn’t work. Jerome still stays leeched to his brothers side at night.  
Though the second bed does come in handy when they want to switch up - jeremiah curling in what is supposed to be jeromes bed while Jerome climbs on top of him. He wants to believe his brothers bed smells more like him, even though Jerome never sleeps in it. It smells like his laundry - dirt, blood, and sweat. It engulfs Jeremiah as he tries to sleep, face buried in the pillow case as he inhales his brothers scent. The weight settles in next to him, and suddenly he’s swimming in a sea of Jerome.  
They’re not codependent. If you asked, they’d say they hate each other. The fighting’s really just foreplay though, and everyone knows it, including and especially themselves.  
They love watching the blood drip off one another, carving their names into the others skin. Jerome looks into his twins face and quietly wonders if they could swap - if he could make jeremiahs face match his, ragged and stitched on, so they’d always have a piece of one another. He mentions this in passing with a laugh and only receives a scowl in return. So that’s a no.


End file.
